pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Phoenicia1337
Hi Ulterion (btw, it's pretty easy to track you). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:10, 28 December 2008 (EST) :I'm not Ulterion. I'm talking about Ulterion. You trying to get me banned, karate? Where's the admin!? You're trying to abuse members of pvx aren't you?! --Phoenicia1337 17:26, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::Haha, definitely Ulterion. Dude, you do know people can trace ip addresses right? Either you're Ulterion or live VERY close to him. And you sound a hell of a lot like him. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:29, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::Have you lost your marbles? I'm his friend (but at my house on my computer). Yes, you're right we do live close. You're some genius for figuring it out. Not so genius for trying to get an innocent user banned, though. Where's the admin?! --Phoenicia1337 17:30, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::Ulterion, you're so full of shit. Just admit it's you and quit being a ban-avoiding douche. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:33, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::Oh, and I completely lied about tracing your IP. I have no idea how to do that. I just know that you're a dumbass and would admit to it if I told you I traced you. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:33, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::Well, it doesn't remove the fact that you're being quite beligerent and rude to me. I already told you I AM NOT ULTERION. Get over it. I know you just wish it was him so you can try and troll him like you're trying to troll me right now. Where do I find an admin on this site? --Phoenicia1337 17:35, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::How old are you, btw? Does your mommy know you talk like this? --Phoenicia1337 17:36, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::PvX:STFU|STFU. (Did that policy pass?) Brandnew. 17:37, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::I guess not, stfu anyway. Brandnew. 17:38, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::: Go here to report me to an admin, and I agree with Brandnew (wish that policy had passed). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:41, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::::::::::You guys have terribad people skills. I feel bad for ya when you try and get a job ou in the real world (unless you're spoiled beligerent brats/ingrates who have daddy paying for everything). Now stop coming to my talk page to troll and flame. Thanks. --Phoenicia1337 18:02, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::::::::::I actually already have a job (gogo state funded college degree) and my parents definitely didn't provide anything. I was in foster care growing up. But it doesn't matter, according to Phen you're legit by Check user standards, so I'm going to Assume Good Faith and imagine that you are Ulterion's next door/best friend. It's just hard to imagine that that's true, since I completely lied about tracing you o.0 [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:27, 28 December 2008 (EST) IP's are only so accurate anyway, they probably wouldn't even give you a street, and obviously IP's are easily changed through Proxies, but It's nice to hear you're AGF Jebus =) (better late than never at least) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:30, 28 December 2008 (EST) :It's kind of funny coming from you. You go WAAAAAAY out of your zone to try and get me banned without knowing anything. Furthermore, trying to lie your way to banning others just isn't the way to go. I applaud you if in fact you are telling the truth about your education. You just don't exhibit much intelligence to.. neither on the other talkpages, nor here on my very own talkpage. GLuck getting around in life with no social demeaner. --Phoenicia1337 18:32, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::Thanks! I'll try to not chew gum and walk at the same time :) [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:35, 28 December 2008 (EST) :::You can stop being an asshole now karate, it really isn't Ulterion. --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:36, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::::Um...I wasn't being an asshole. I was just commenting back. Anyway, I'm done with this for today. Hasta. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:38, 28 December 2008 (EST) k --''Ojamo'' (>.<( ' 18:35, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Thank you thank you! Warm welcome indeed. Hey, how do you post images on here? I've been in the preferences section and try loading from there but it keeps crashing on me. Any idea why? --Phoenicia1337 18:41, 28 December 2008 (EST) ::To your bottom left is a link labelled "upload file". — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta]] 19px (talk| ) 18:42, 28 December 2008 (EST) Please Don't say things like this "You trying to get me banned, karate? Where's the admin!? You're trying to abuse members of pvx aren't you?! " We called admins on Ulterion for breaking rules (ie dodging bans). Calm down and stay civil and you'll be very welcome here. Also, a lot of what you said earlier probably falls under NPA, but since they jumped you, they deserved it. Oh, welcome to PvXwiki and Guild Wars. If you ever need help ingame my IGN is God Zefir. [[User:Zefir|'God' ]][[User_talk:Zefir|'Zefir']] 18:57, 28 December 2008 (EST) :Sounds good, Zephir. Thanks for the help offered. I just might take you up on it one day. :) --Phoenicia1337 19:00, 28 December 2008 (EST)